haloroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Joy in War?/Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Pelican Help? 0959 hours 23 June, 2559, UNSC Calendar Meinedd,Fychain Walet fell on his knees, and tried to comfort the ensign. Fred stumbled out side and threw up. Seeing someone in a pool of their own blood was not a very pretty sight. The Com Pad In Fred’s hand started to flash and New words started to form. ERROR: ERROR: ERROR: THIS IS NOT YOUR GRAVE, AND TIME IS NOT ON YOUR SIDE “O-kay, what the hell was that about?” The Ensign asked, his voice raspy. “We have no idea. It’s been bothering us since we arrived.” Walet replied. In some distant world, the source was angry, sad and jealous. The three stages of rampancy. It was trying to establish Voice com with them, as they accessed his serial number. It was alone. It played a song, which name it had long forgot. Fred saw a woven trail in the woods. The woods were very nice, the tree’s brown was a calming brown to Fred. He went to the weapons locker and saw that two assault rifles had been taken, as well as two boxes of cartages. The contents of weapon locker was a AR, six Pistols, and a BR. There was 2 boxes of cartages for all weapons. The ensign was devastated. The private was his wife. She died because of some person, she didn’t even die in combat, they way she wanted to go. He Bowed his head down, Not caring about the comfort that Walet was giving him. He vowed that he, James Darlington would find who killed his wife, and he would vow that he would kill them. In the Pelican control room, the com was trying to reach the pilot, but getting no response, they gave up. Fred pulled his head into the bay, and viewed that pain. The ensign’s wife was dead. Sian Was still knocked out cold, and Walet was trying to comfort the Ensign. Over head this pain and death was bravo team, containing a spartan. "Walet, Leave him" Fred Told Him. "Why?" Walet spat back "Cause he is not listening to you." Walet sighed and left the Ensign. Fred went into the Flight bay of the pelican and sat in the flight chair.. "What a morning so far." The com pad in his pocket vibrated. ERROR:ERROR:ERROR: TIME WILL NOT WAIT MUCH LONGER. YOU ARE HOLLOW MEN. "Great, just what I need. Some T.S Elliot qoutes." Fred filed a report and requested back up. He also sent an attachement about the serial number 047739-763984JR. See what ONI thought about it. ONI HEADQUATERS ???, Earth 1045 Hours, 23rd June Lead Had called the meeting of ONI's best computer experts. They all knew why they would call this meeting. 047739-763984JR. They tried to never speak of it again, but now, it was time to unlock the truth. The URO, The united rebel orgenization, moved in on the crashed pelican, not expecting much of a fight. The com crackled in the cockpit near the Ensign "This is Spartan 119 of group Omega. Please respond" Said the spartan. "I and a group will come and help if needed. Please respond." He said. The com went dead for a few minutes. Then after a silence it crackled again. "This is Ensign Jacob's of pelican number #650154 please respond if you do not Spartan 119 will come and try to help. Please respond." In the Pelican that the Spartan was in the Ensign looked at him worried. "Don't worry" said the Spartan calmly. He left the cockpit to the passenger side of the pelican. He was with a platoon of Helljumpers. The leader of the platoon Captan WhiteHawk looked at him and stood up. He saluted. Christian returned the salute. "Sir what is the status?" asked the Captain taking off his helmet. "Nothing yet Captain. If they do respond I will take at least five of your men with me" He said. "You have my permission" said the captain. "Thank-you sir" said Christian. Now all they had to do was wait.